


And the stars all seem to weep

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Take it what you will i guess, wrote this in like 10 minutes, zeb wells if you find this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Black Saturn felt a stinging pain and warmth bloom from his gut.





	And the stars all seem to weep

Black Saturn felt a stinging pain and warmth bloom from his gut. Wincing as he applied pressure to the wound. He managed to crawl himself away into an alley, it was a tight fit, but it hides him away in casted shadows where no one else would find him.

The hero made the mistake of looking down to see just how severe the injury was. Blood stained through the material of his outfit and coated on his gloved hand.

"Fuck." He cursed quietly, letting his head fall back onto the red brick. His breaths were coming out shallow, sharp pain from his ribs came with each breath he took.

How long would it take before someone from the League of Freedom found him? Would he be long dead or will they make it with just the short amount of time before his demise?

He coughs, groaning in pain as there was a shot of pain that ran through his body. He can taste copper in the back of his mouth now. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Black Saturn wasn't even sure of where the bullet was located inside him. He was shot in the gut, but it wasn't far in that it rendered him paralyzed. But it had to be somewhere, and it probably hit an organ or two.

He was going to die here in a damp, raining alley, bleeding out like some kind of animal. Not his perfect image of how he was going to die. There is something wet rolling down his cheek when he felt his arms begin to grow weak, unable to keep the pressure on the bullet wound any longer. The arm fell limp to his side. He was scared, no, _terrified._

Black Saturn's vision started to fade in and out, eyelids grew heavy and he was struggling to keep them open any longer. He can only make out the sound of boots hitting puddles of water before his vision goes completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> my name is quartz and i dont know what im doing with my life


End file.
